Plasma cutting torches conventionally comprise a monobloc torch body with, to the rear, the connections to fluid supply channels and electrical energy and securement means on a construction or a working machine, and, forwardly, mounting means for the electrode and the nozzle. The disassembly of these torches, for maintenance or replacement of worn or defective parts, requires disassembly and reassembly operations that are long and delicate, which place the production machine out of operation for a long time and which most often require new adjustment of positioning of the torch before returning it to use.